


Invisible

by VrvrDkzNU10T



Category: VERIVERY
Genre: Fluff, Jellyfish, M/M, Spooky, Stan VERIVERY, bxb - Freeform, verivery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrvrDkzNU10T/pseuds/VrvrDkzNU10T
Summary: Moving in a small house with two of your closest friends sounds funny, right?Yeonho thought the same when he and his two childhood friends Gyehyeon and Dongheon decided to do exactly that.The three of them have the same passion. Their passion is music.Gyehyeon and Yeonho love to sing and Dongheon plays the piano very well (but also loves to dance).Very normal... If there wouldn't be these strange noises everytime Yeonho starts to sing in his own room."Don't you hear that?""No, what?""Whenever I sing there are suddenly noises... Can't you hear them when we're singing here together?""There are no noises, Yeonho"
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Kim Yongseung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it  
> 

"Where are you going?"  
A man's voice echoed through the house when he saw his son leaving the house.  
"I'm just going to a friend's house", the boy replied, stopping in the hallway.  
"And what do you want with him?"  
"Dad, we want to practice a dance together. Nothing to worry about"

But the boy was aware that he had to be careful with what he said ...  
For several years he had been hiding something from his parents.  
One thing that could destroy his peaceful life.

After his father nodded contentedly and told him to come back in time for dinner, the boy left home.  
To go to his friend.  
Humming softly, he ran through the streets and looked at the surroundings in which he had been living for 17 years.  
Everything seemed to be peaceful, which reassured the boy very much.  
Especially his guilty conscience.

A few minutes later he rang the doorbell and was greeted by a cheerful boy who was his friend.  
"Everything went well? Your father still has no idea?"  
"It's all good, Woong. I told him I was dancing with a friend. I think as long as I can show him something good afterwards, he buys it from me", the boy replied to his friend Woong.

"Nevertheless, you are burdened. I can see how you break inside", Woong whispered after pulling the boy into his arms.  
"You know I can't tell him."  
There was silence in the hall for a few minutes.  
All you could hear was the breath of the two boys.  
Maybe also how one of the two sobbed quietly.

"Woong... How am I supposed to tell my father that his only son... That I... like men?", the boy asked softly, looking at Woong.  
"I dont know ____. And now let's enjoy our time together."  
Woong leaned down to his friend and kissed his forehead.  
That made the boy smile again.

___________________________________

"Who is this guy?", the father asked in an aggressive-sounding voice.  
"it ... it's just a friend", the boy replied anxiously.  
"And why are you hugging like two fagots?"  
"He only thanked me because I helped him so much with the dance...", the boy hated lying.

But he had to do it.  
To protect Woong.  
His boyfriend.

"If I see you two like this again, you won't see him again, that's for sure?"  
"Y..yes dad."  
"What have I always told you??"  
"For us, liking men is against nature and disgusting", the boy's heart tore to say such words, but he had to obey his father.

"And that you remember that. I don't want to be embarrassed by my only son."

"Yes. Sorry for that. I will remember it..."

___________________________________

"So he saw us ... I'm sorry ___"  
"It's okay Woong. You do not have to be sorry. I haven't paid attention and was stupid. Thought he wouldn't care when I get home"  
Woong took the boy's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"No matter how your father may be. I love you ___"  
"I love you too Woong."

___________________________________

"Dad, can Woong visit today? We have to do something for school", the boy asked his father.  
Exceptionally, this was not a lie.  
Why should he invite his friend to his home for no good reason, where his father could burst in every second?

"Okay."  
"Thanks dad"  
The boy happily went back to his room and wrote to his friend when to come over.

At exactly this time the doorbell rang and the boy's mother opened the door.  
She greeted him very nicely and showed him the way to the boy's room.

Then she told her son that she was going to work and the two shouldn't be working too hard on their homework.

"I like your mom, she's really nice", Woong said to his boyfriend, who nodded with a smile.  
"She is the best. Even if I don't know how she would react"  
"You don't have to tell anyone while we're still at school. And later we can try to find our own apartment as soon as possible", Woong whispered.  
"Ok. But let's get started with the homework first."

A few hours later, the two boys paused and sat next to each other on the bed.  
"I wish I could always touch you the way I want to... I want to hold your hands, hug you, stroke your hair..."  
"We can do it sometime. We need patience. And if we get through this without separating from each other, then we really belong together", the boy said thoughtfully, resting his head briefly on Woong's shoulder.

"Patience...", Woong sighed softly.  
Then he looked at his friend with begging eyes.  
"What do you want Woong?"  
"A little, very little kiss?"  
"It is not a good-"  
When the boy wanted to protest, his boyfriend's lips were already on his own.

Although he knew it was risky, he couldn't deny that he hadn't missed that feeling as much as Woong.  
Like Woong one wanted, it was a short but sweet little kiss and they both started to smile.

___________________________________

"I think I should go home now, ___", Woong said in the late afternoon and got up.  
The boy nodded and got up too.  
He looked in his mirror wall and sighed.

"What is?"  
"Next to you I look so small"  
"Pf you're still growing"  
"I'm happy with my height, but you're taller"

"Aw would you rather have a smaller boyfriend?", Woong teased the boy.  
"No no ... It fits the way it is"  
"Good, because I wouldn't give you up voluntarily."  
"Sweetie", the boy said and hugged him tightly.

Both go to the front door together and Woong smiles at the boy as he leaves.  
He watched Woong for a few more minutes and then wanted to go back to his room when he saw his father standing a few meters behind him with an aggressive look.  
'damned', the boy thought and went up to him.

"What do you think what you do?", his father asked angrily.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean. I saw you both. Disgusting. What did you get for this fag to makes you dirty?!", the father's voice grew louder and the boy became more and more anxious.

"Answer me", he then shouted after a few minutes the boy stayed quiet.

The boy tried to get past his father into his room, but the man held his arm.  
"If you absolutely want to go to your room, we will have the conversation there", said the father with a threatening expression on his face.

He dragged his son into his room behind him and locked the door.  
Then he slapped him on the cheek.  
The boy looked at him in shock and held his cheek.

"Since my life is going to be hell anyway, whether I say it or not, I just say it. Woong. Is. My. Boyfriend", the boy said quietly and closed his eyes awaiting further punchs.  
"Then I have to teach you a lesson so that you can get these sick thoughts out of your head", his father let crack his fingers and approaches the boy.

He started beating, kicking and yelling at his son.  
The boy started to cry out in pain, but over time they became quieter as he saw no longer any point in it.  
He knew his father wouldn't stop until he thought he had learned his lesson...

And that was exactly the case.  
Except that after his father stopped, the boy didn't move or do anything else.  
The man had beaten him to death.

He hid his dead body in panic.  
He told everyone, even his wife, that the boy had gone outside and never returned.  
Probably killed in an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we finally found a house big enough for the three of us.", Yeonho says and looks at his two best friends.  
One of the two, the tallest and also the oldest of the three, with blond hair, nods in agreement.  
"We also searched long enough", the third of them adds.

"That's right ... But we still have to do some things so that we can move in at all."  
"Dongheon that won't be such a big problem"  
"Do you think Yeonho", Dongheon says, rolling his eyes.  
Yeonho looks at the older one and shakes his head.

Then he notices a young woman walking across the street and staring at the boys in a strange way.  
A man comes towards her, who stops when he sees her and the two start talking.  
They keep looking at the boys standing in front of the empty house.

"Guys can we go please? The two over there are scary to me ...", Gyehyeon says softly and looks relatively inconspicuously to the other side of the street.  
"So you noticed that too?", the youngest asks, clinging lightly to the blue-haired boy's arm.  
He only nods.

"We have to go back anyway.", Dongheon says after checking his watch.

The three are currently living in a orphanage, which is pretty strict when it comes to breaking rules or agreements.  
Since Dongheon is now of legal age, he had the idea of moving into a house or apartment with his two closest friends so that he didn't have to go away all by himself.

Because Gyehyeon and Yeonho are underage.  
But both will finally become adults in the next few months, so luckily there were no problems implementing Dongheon's plan.

"You're so close again. A few seconds later and you would have been too late.", says the director of the orphanage with a stern tone and looks grimly at the boys.  
The three just lower their heads and remain silent.  
"Next time, please come back a little earlier. Now off to your rooms.", she adds.

Yeonho goes to his room, where he sees his roommate Hoyoung lying in his bed.  
"Hey Hoyoung", he greets the elder and sits on his own bed.  
Hoyoung sits up and smiles at him.  
"Hey. And? When will you, Dongheon and Gyehyeon come out of here?"  
"Probably next week. I'm honestly looking forward to it too. Even if I'll miss you, Kangmin and Minchan.", answers the brown haired boy.

"I can imagine. I will miss you three too."  
"But you come to visit us in between, right??"  
"Yeonho, of course. Just try to separate Kangmin from Gyehyeon. The two have become so good friends over the years and you know how clingy Kangmin can be."

Yeonho laughs at the thought of Kangmin clinging to Gyehyeon and how Gyehyeon tries to get rid of him.  
"I really envy the two for their friendship. Even if Gyehyeon always pretends to be annoyed by Kangmin, you can see how much he likes to hang out with him", then he says with a sigh.

"Hey, our friendship is worth nothing to you?", Hoyoung asks offended and turns around. (Playing offended)  
"No, of course our friendship is important to me"  
The older one ignores this answer, which is why Yeonho gets up and sits on Hoyoung's bed and hugs him.

"You're my roomie, of course our friendship is something special.", Yeonho then adds.  
"It's okay, it's okay..."

___________________________________

"Light blue or gray?", Gyehyeon asks.  
The blue-haired boy turns to his friends, a brush in his hand, and points to the wall where he has painted two small squares with the colors..  
"Gray", Dongheon says and looks at Yeonho, who nods.

"Okay then the wall turns gray", Gyehyeon decides and grabs the Colour.  
"Do you need help?"  
"You can help me by taking care of the kitchen. It looks like a bomb has been dropped"

Yeonho nods again and goes with Dongheon to the kitchen, where they begin to clean up the mess that they have created in the past few days.  
Everywhere there is rubbish that comes from food.  
"I didn't remember it so messy", the oldest says and looks at the room.

"Neither do I ... One of us should really learn how to cook.", Yeonho replies and starts laughing.  
"I could ask Minchan. Or you Hoyoung, I mean those two can cook a bit"  
"Would be a possibility. They wanted to visit us anyway as soon as they can"

A curse interrupts them and they go to Gyehyeon.  
"What's happening?"  
"Open your eyes, Yeonho", Gyehyeon says angrily and points to the floor.  
"The bottle with the blue color has fallen over, now the whole floor is blue and the wall at the bottom", he adds then.

Dongheon clears his throat suddenly.  
"It's not bad, it actually looks pretty good. It's not that monotonous"

___________________________________

"Hey Yeonho, don't you want to make your room new too??", Gyehyeon asks while sitting on Yeonho's bed with him.  
"To be honest, I'm still considering. I don't know if I want to keep this protruding piece in the wall or make it away. ", the younger one replies thoughtfully.

"Understandable. But it looks really strange and crooked.", Gyehyeon replies quietly and stretches slightly.  
"Still has time or not?"

A few minutes later, the two start doing vocal exercises.  
They had decided to sing together out of boredom.  
Both stare at each other as they blow into their bottles with straws.  
Waiting for the other to give up first. 

But after a few moments both have to take a breath and start laughing.  
"I think it's enough for now", Yeonho says, breathing heavily.  
"And what do we want to sing?", Gyehyeon asks the younger one.  
"To My Youth?"  
"Okay"

Gyehyeon begins to sing and Yeonho joins in.  
As the two sing, Yeonho hears a strange creak.  
But he thinks nothing of it.  
'Probably just the wind'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Information🥰
> 
> Time: atm it's around March/April of 2018  
> A/N: I changed the Members ages and age gaps ^^ and also they all are in a orphanage at the beginning.
> 
> Characters (important and mentioned until now):
> 
> Ju Yeonho  
> • 17 Years  
> • Birthday: 31.05.00  
> • was brought into the orphanage by his mother when he was about 4 years old because she couldn't take care of him  
> • loves to sing  
> • is always in a good mood
> 
> Lee Dongheon  
> • 19 Years  
> • Birthday: 04.08.1998  
> • Yeonhos oldest Friend  
> • can play the piano and dances well  
> • Came to the orphanage as a baby and knows Yeonho since they were little children and also the longest
> 
> Hong Minchan  
> • 18 Years  
> • Birthday: 16.09.1999  
> • Dongheons roomie  
> • can sing well and has a deep voice  
> • very close to Dongheon, but no one knows what their relationship is, because they're very flirty but distanced at the same time  
> • openly gay (the others are either bi, straight or secretly gay. Or just don't care about love)
> 
> Bae Hoyoung  
> • 18 Years  
> • Birthday: 10.08.1999  
> • Yeonhos Roomie  
> • very soft!  
> • got to know Yeonho when he was 9 years old  
> • has a passion for dance
> 
> Jo Gyehyeon  
> • 17 Years  
> • Birthday: 14.05.2000  
> • came to the orphanage after his parents had an accident (tw// death) and died  
> • Knows Yeonho since they were 6  
> • shares Yeonho's love for singing
> 
> Yoo Kangmin  
> • 17 Years  
> • Birthday: 25.01.2001  
> • Gyehyeons roomie  
> • very touchy  
> • youngest of the 6 and the one who joined the group at last  
> • Gyehyeon is his best friend and Kangmin shows Gyehyeon his bro like love 24/7


	3. Chapter 3

"So lock the door  
And throw out the key  
Can't fight this no more  
It's just you and me  
And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do  
I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you"

While Yeonho was singing alone in his room, he could hear the creaking again.  
In the meantime, he and his two friends have been living there for two weeks and every time he sings or just listens to music, the creaking begins.  
But Yeonho can't push it on the wind any more. 

"So go ahead  
And drive me insane  
Baby, run your mouth  
I still wouldn't change  
Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you  
I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you"

The younger one shrugs at the sound of Gyehyeon's voice, which sounds shortly after Yeonho has stopped singing.  
"Gyehyeon, don't scare me like that!", he says and looks at Gyehyeon.  
"Sorry Yeonho~" 

"hey Gyehyeon?"  
"What is it?", the elder asks and then sits down to Yeonho.  
The brown-haired looks briefly at his hands and listens to see if he still hears the noises.  
In fact, they are still there. 

"Do you hear that?"  
"No, what?"  
"Whenever I sing there are suddenly noises... Can't you hear them when we're singing here together?"  
"There are no noises, Yeonho" 

"But I hear them clearly", Yeonho says with a slightly frustrated voice.  
Gyehyeon just shrugs his shoulders. 

"Another issue. What do you want to do with your walls now?"  
"What do you mean Gye?"  
The elder's question confuses Yeonho a little.  
"You thought they don't like the wallpapers and they have to be made new anyway.", explains Gyehyeon calmly and smiles a little. 

"Oh... that's what you mean... I think I'll remove the old ones sometime the next few days and then have a look" 

Said. Done.  
The next day, the youngest of the apartment sets out to renovate his room.  
He is currently shifting his few furniture to get to the wall better than he suddenly hears quiet music.  
In addition, a voice that is unknown to him.

"Am I going crazy, or why do I hear people singing now..."  
"Who sings where?", Yeonho hears at once.  
It's Dongheon's voice.  
"I... uhm...", the younger one begins to stutter, unable to tell his friend what goes through his head.  
The fear of being judged crazy or paranoid by him.

"I bet Yeonho hears things that aren't there again.", Gyehyeon says, who is behind Dongheon.  
"Gyehyeon that's not funny", Yeonho mocks at the blue haired.  
"I think we'd rather leave Yeonho alone.", Dongheon mutters and pushes Gyehyeon in front of him.

The brown-haired one only twists his eyes and just keeps going.  
Again and again he pauses and listens to the quiet singing.  
The voice seems to belong to a boy and has an extremely calming effect on Yeonho.  
It didn't take 5 minutes and he completely forgot his anger.

Still, Yeonho hears that the owner of the voice doesn't have much practice when it comes to singing.

Yeonho gets the wallpaper surprisingly easily from the wall, so he progresses extremely fast.  
Until it gets to a place where it seems to be glued with the strongest glue.  
As if the wallpaper itself were the wall.  
At this very point, the wall is strangely built forward.

Just a few cm but enough to recognize it.  
Even a certain part.  
It doesn't go up to the top, it stops relatively centrally.  
When Yeonho knocks on the wall, he hears that there must be a gap behind it.  
He scratches the wallpaper down and finds, to his astonishment, that there is no wall there, but lovelessly lined up and firmly nailed boards.

"DONGHEON", he calls and waits for the oldest.  
"What is it?", the called one asks just half a minute later and stands next to Yeonho.  
"Look at that... can you help me get the boards off?"  
Dongheon nods only and the two set out to get the wooden boards off the wall.

"I honestly wonder what someone wanted to hide behind it...", Yeonho mutters.  
"A door", the other responds dryly.  
"How do you want to know?"  
"Yeonho, seriously. Are you blind or do you do so? Look what we have uncovered here"

Yeonho blinks in amazement after Dongheon alerts him.  
In fact, a door is hidden behind the boards.  
A scratched "S" can be seen on the door and nothing else. 

"Why... why you nail boards over a door?"  
"Perhaps there is something illegal or dangerous in it."

Yeonho laughs slightly.  
"Rather there is a huge mouse nest or a human locked up. That would explain why I keep listening to things"  
"Or you really hallucinate"  
"Dongheon... how likely is it that you have a hidden door in your house that no one knows about. It's just as likely that there's something alive in it."

"If it could survive for so long"  
Yeonho looks at Dongheon and twists his eyes.  
"In any case, I want to open the door."  
The youngest pushes down the jack, but as expected the door is locked.  
He makes a disappointed noise.

"Well then we have to break them up"  
"Dongheon, do you think we'll get it..."  
"Of course"

And indeed.  
Dongheon took a long time, but then the door was open.  
"I have to leave for a moment, you look alone at what's there. But be careful.", says the older one and walks out of Yeonho's room.

"Old Coward", he mutters and pulls up the door a bit.  
He sees a mirror wall and in the mirror a small sofa, a table and a music box.  
Yeonho then opens the door completely and walks in.  
"Looks like a normal youth room... Just run down", he says and looks around a bit. 

"What do you want here?", he suddenly hears a voice.  
Surprised, Yeonho turns towards the sofa and sees a boy sitting there staring at him.  
Yeonho also stares at the boy.  
As if the two had been struck by lightning.  
Nobody says anything until Yeonho can finally get himself to it after a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

"W... Who are you?"  
The boy's eyes widen when he realizes that Yeonho is talking to him. 

Yeonho takes a step towards him, causing the boy to shrug.  
"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to you," Yeonho says, smiling a little.  
"My... name is Yongseung," he finally replies, looking at Yeonho unsettled.  
"And I am..." 

Yeonho, where are you?" Gyehyeon's voice sound.  
Less than 10 seconds later, he puts his head through the door.  
"Since when do we have a room here?" the older one asks, confused.  
"No idea, I found it randomly. And then he sat here," Yeonho replies, pointing at Yongseung. 

Gyehyeon looks to the sofa and back to Yeonho.  
'I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but it doesn't matter. Minchan came over to cook us something neat."  
After these words, Gyehyeon disappears again. 

"What was that..." Thinks Yeonho, looking at the older one confused.  
'He can't see me. No one can do that," the strange boy says softly.  
"But..."  
'I don't know why you see me and no you're not crazy... I'm really here" 

"Why does nobody see you Yongseung?", Yeonho asks carefully.  
"Can't you guess? Yeonho ... I'm dead, a ghost."  
"Dead..."  
Yeonho looks at Yongseung with wide eyes.  
"How?"

"I don't know how I died. I only know my name and that I have loved dancing in my life."  
"You sang lately, didn't you?" Yongseung nods ashamed and stares in the mirror.

Only now Yeonho does notice that only he can be seen there. No Yongseung.  
Logical if he's a ghost.  
Even if Yeonho initially hoped that it was just a prank.

Yeonhooo how are you?", Minchan's voice comes from behind him. Yeonho turns to him and smiles. "Well I think and you?"  
"Also. Hoyoung still misses you. He can't really get along with the new roommate."  
The younger one starts laughing.

"Let me guess, they won't let him into your room because you outed yourself in front of everyone the day after we were gone? Out of panic that something might 'happen' between you two."  
Minchan also starts laughing and shakes his head.  
"No no, everyone deals with it better than I first thought. They don't want that so that we can make new contacts."

"New contacts", Yeonho starts to laugh.  
"Hoyoung and Strangers"  
"I know Yeonho"  
Minchan shakes his head.  
"Well, I'll make sure that you get something decent to eat now."  
"Do you need help?" Asks the younger one quite lively.

"No no, Dongheon is already helping me. Go ahead and do what you did, it'll take me about an hour.",  
Minchan replies and blushes slightly.  
Before Yeonho can reply, the older one has disappeared already.

Something's going on," Yongseung's voice says behind Yeonho.  
"What?"  
"Between these two"  
"Minchan and Dongheon?", Yeonho asks confused.  
Yongseung nods and looks down.

"Is it just a feeling, don't take it too seriously, yes?" he quickly adds quietly.  
As if he felt like he had said something wrong.  
"Doesn't matter," Yeonho mutters, slightly irritated. 

The two remain silent for a few minutes, do not look at each other, feeling a strange feeling of discomfort.  
"May I ask you something?" Yongseung finally breaks the silence.  
"What is it?"  
"uhmmm...", Yongseung looks at Yeonho unsure and scratches his neck embarrassed.  
"You live here with two others... and M... Minchan? Talked about a former roommate... What does that mean?" 

"Oh, that... We were all put into a orphanage as children. Dongheon is the oldest of us six and didn't want to move out alone, so Gyehyeon and I said we're coming along. Minchan and Hoyoung don't want to leave Kangmin there alone, so they're still there. Kangmin is the youngest and not old enough to be allowed to live somewhere without parents yet", Yeonho tells him and slowly digresses with his thoughts. 

"Oh... I'm sorry about that..."  
"Yongseung, you don't have to feel sorry. There are children who do not have parents. Or their parents just can't raise their children..."  
At the last sentence, Yeonho senses tears rising unintentionally into his eyes and shakes his head.  
"Maybe one day I'll tell you more... If you're still here then"

The younger looks at him confused.  
"Where should I go??"  
"No idea, into the light, from the house into the world or something," Yeonho mutters.  
"Yeonho... I tried to get out of here. It didn't work. Never. I bet it is because of the door, but I'm trapped here. I can't remember what kind of room this is, but I've always been here."

The brown-haired looks at the... very sweet or good looking spirit and secretly feels as if he is in a ghost movie.  
Accordingly, he plans to watch more such films and series in the near term, in order to possibly 'learn'.  
There can be no damage.  
Maybe they can be friends even though Yongseung is a ghost.  
When Yeonho can see him? 

"You have a really nice voice by the way", Yeonho says then, smiling a little.  
"You have to fine-tune it a little bit, but in principle it's beautiful."  
"You can hear something like that?"  
The elder begins to laugh.  
"Singing has been my hobby since I was little. Luckily I could take vocal lessons regularly, otherwise I would still sound like a crow now. I'm not saying that I'm good... I am only better than in past" 

"For me, you're good. Depending on what you sung to, I have...", Yongseung hesitates a moment, unsure whether he should continue to speak.  
"Danced along?"  
"How?"  
"I heard it. Not always clearly, but sometimes it was not to be overheard. Gyehyeon thought I was going crazy through. In the future he will surely say that I see ghosts... which is actually true..."  
The last sentence makes both laugh. 

"Wait a moment, I'm going to have a drink," Says Yeonho, quickly walking out of the room.  
In the process, he first stumbles over one of his charger cables.  
He curses quietly and, now more cautiously, goes into the kitchen.  
He opens the door pretty quickly, doesn't think anything and sees something he wouldn't necessarily have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Information pt.2🥰
> 
> Kim Yongseung  
> •
> 
> 17 Years  
> • Birthday: 17.06.00  
> • cute ghost living in the 'extra' room in Yeonhos home  
> • loves to dance  
> • doesn't know anything about his past life  
> • can just be seen by Yeonho


End file.
